


【VD】弗洛伦提诺的溺水

by Thealchemist1991



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991
Summary: 【5VD】【微量道具注意】Summary：电影动辄使人掉泪，弗洛伦提诺也不会写诗。他们已经跨越了能够得到原谅的年月，走向疯狂的那种结尾。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	【VD】弗洛伦提诺的溺水

他觉得浑身都疼。当然，他并没有受伤，但是那种来自内部的压力，和某种气泡相似，从他的脑袋里膨胀，抽搐；先是折磨他的脑颅，他的食道，他的气管，然后是胃部和肠道，然后是四肢末端。他觉得自己仿佛变得软弱，即将融化掉，然后变成一滩什么液体；他又觉得自己仿佛变得松脆，轻轻一碰也可以伤害他。

那一天他们一起去了电影院。只有这一天。维吉尔想。这一天，但丁可以想做什么就做什么，即使那是无聊至极的事情。因为他还在学习着加入但丁的生活，学习中，让步是有必要的，屈服也未必是值得羞耻的事情。然而但丁选择了看电影——一场接着一场地看，接连不停地看。他们看了那些《西线无战事》《钢琴家》，那些《罗马假日》《乱世佳人》，那些《黄金三镖客》《日落黄昏》，甚至《太空漫游2001》和《银翼杀手》，以及《发条橙》《教父》和《弗兰肯斯坦》……但他没有停顿，一场接着一场地看，中间偶尔停下来去买爆米花，吃一次圣代或者披萨。维吉尔和往常一样，几乎没提问题，而但丁倒是在看完一场的间隙喋喋不休地向他评价上一场电影哪里拍的不错，哪里剧情很好，哪里特效逼真。

等到半夜，电影院里已经没几个人了。所有醒着的人几乎都在街上看节日游行，鲜花被抛落在地上，活动的花车被油漆成红色和金色，学生们和年轻的姑娘跟着抛洒的彩色纸屑追逐彼此。礼炮的声音被人群的欢呼盖下去了，所有人在这座衰老的城市里试图再次想起过去。这里鲜花会生锈，盐巴会腐烂*，这里什么都不会发生，什么都不会改变，只有人会死去。然而——然而他混迹人群，习惯人群的胞弟，却选择离开那里，把自己和维吉尔放进电影院狭窄的座位。就连维吉尔也觉得，这种感觉很奇怪，因为如果这是一个约会，他们该去景点，该去咖啡馆，该去节日游行——该去那些更难以得偿所愿，能留下印象的地方。

维吉尔已经没有那个心思去捕捉电影内容里的线索和人物了，他半场电影都在想别的事情，连电影的名字都不记得了。直到最后，电影接近尾声，主角了结了自己的过去，在死亡的背后看见了妻子的温暖笑容，和她鲜红的高跟鞋。在黑暗中，他看着那一幕。突然他产生了迫切的，想要离开这的念头。他转头看向但丁，却发现但丁专注地注视着这个镜头，光打在他脸上，让他眼窝下的阴影变得更为明显；他看上去前所未有的肃穆，像是另一个人似的——像是活在电影里的人。刘海半遮着他的额头和眼角，维吉尔以为他哭了，就像以前他们小时候一起看电影时那样。

他们应该回到他们的房间里，在那对于两个人来讲有些狭窄的床上做爱。回到事务所后，但丁意外地沉默不语，也许只是他忙着亲吻和舔，嘴顾不上说话了。维吉尔觉得有时候他过分热情，有时候他又异常消极——和小时候一样，但丁做什么都容易失去兴趣，除非那是真正让他着迷的事物——那么为什么，为什么他要花一整天去看那些电影。但丁似乎没有发现他的气闷，张开嘴去吸他的屌，用他那张永远湿润迷人的嘴——他天赋异禀。

维吉尔为这浪费掉的一天感到烦躁，发了狠地干他的弟弟。但丁像喝醉了一样双眼模糊迷离，接受这一切，被撞着挨到床头。维吉尔把但丁拉起来，掰开他的腿，掐着他的腿根操他的屁股。但丁合不上嘴，从喉咙里发出气绝一样的声音，又像是野兽深陷情欲的咆哮。他摸上去很烫手，滑腻又绷紧了肌肉，让维吉尔深深地用力，把他的腰间掐出血痕，而但丁像是被强制催熟的水果般很快地流出汁水，黏糊糊地淋在他的指尖，发出难以忽视的水声。

一轮过后，但丁像是被骑顺服了的马一样低下头，把脑袋放在枕头上发出闷闷的叫声。他被硬生生插到射出来，而他的穴口被操得暂时无法恢复，粉红色的肉环充血红肿，流淌着白浊，像是某种怪诞色情的展示。已经过零点了，维吉尔说，昨天是你的，今天应该归我。但丁为这话而颤抖起来，半是期待半是恐惧，因为他知道他们在床底下的纸箱子里放了不少遭天谴的东西，每一样都可以把他玩得涕泪横流。之前有一次维吉尔给他戴上那个扩阴器，让他头一次发出了那种猫似的尖叫，这可不是说着玩的。他本来就害怕那种被窥视个透彻的感觉，而维吉尔却能朝着他扩张开的肠道里窥探，几乎要看到他的灵魂。

维吉尔的阴茎火烫而粗壮，像是对于但丁来说太过难以应付的武器般，似乎生来是为了折磨他的兄弟。但丁感觉自己的肚子几乎要被撑破，因为他昨天晚上吃了好几个披萨，这面团和油脂的组合塞在他的胃里，被维吉尔顶得接近要呕吐。而该死的，他的恶魔兄弟，拥有让他发疯的持久力。但丁的确开始干呕，但他仍然爱着这张床，并没有要真的吐出来的意思；他在变成浆糊的脑子里迷迷糊糊地思考，没有暴力的爱真的不存在。

但丁放弃了一切挣扎，近乎乖顺地让他摆布。维吉尔抽出自己的间隙，他把胞弟摁在床单上，伸手去拿那些玩具。但丁抽动了一下鼻子，像是兔子蠕动鼻尖。按摩棒被插进他红肿疼痛又发痒的甬道，他抽搐着大腿，而两腿间的阴茎又刺痛地立了起来。他为那种失去控制的快感和疼痛几乎抽泣，咬紧了牙关，汗水和泪水糊在枕头上。然后他想起来要去吻维吉尔，嘴唇被咬破，血滴落到锁骨上。

对于维吉尔来说，爱意味着要么得到一切，要么失去；要么全部属于他，要么权当不存在。这种概念让他常常感到绝望，因为他知道这种想法是多么难以实现。他也犯不着再为此去毁灭一个人，一个和他血脉相连的人。但丁曾经毫不退缩，然而现在却成了这样，也许是维吉尔的罪，或是他终于明白了他哪里都去不了了。年轻人都以为自己什么人都能成为，但摔倒后才发现自己什么都不是。

他们本来可以有更多办法来说这件事，而不是像现在这样，但丁邀请他一起看几场没完没了的电影，而他把但丁操进床垫里。他本可以不这样来报复他的兄弟。然而他们都完了，这种笨拙和粗暴不是本性而是经历导致的，否则维吉尔应该更擅于语言，甚至更擅于爱。他如此不忿地想着。他用手指钩住那串拉珠，用力把它们全部扯出。但丁发出到现在为止最凄惨的叫声，手指抠进了床单里，穴口的嫩肉外翻，继续不满地收缩着。蓄积的精液顺着他的腿根往下流淌，一直滴落到膝盖。维吉尔伸出两根手指，摩擦着那湿润的皱褶，然后再次换上自己的阴茎插了回去。他一捅到底，狠狠擦过那个让但丁崩溃求饶的点，然后顶弄起来。

但丁轻声呻吟，像是将要窒息般拼命，小腹饱胀而一阵阵地痉挛。维吉尔没有给过他重新适应的时间，包括他多年前的离去和突如其来的归还。把自己抛向但丁，却没有让但丁来得及想清楚他是否还会原谅他。也许但丁无法原谅他。太迟了，一切都已经搞砸。要想不搞砸，只有在多年前放弃他的追求。只是但丁还是爱，无论那是突如其来的还是长久未曾消失的，他仍然爱，所以能够接受回来的一切。

他们一直胡搞到第二天的下午。厚重的窗帘遮住了午后的阳光，屋内仍然蒸腾着湿气，被黑暗掩盖。他们躺在一塌糊涂的床单上，而黑暗中窗帘缝隙透过的一丝光芒让维吉尔想起了昨天的电影院。电影院和死亡和黑暗联系在一起，播放的也不再是那些爱情故事，而是某种写着他们一生的故事。在那种半梦半醒中维吉尔为这个念头感到盲目而无所适从，那种盲目头一回不再限于愤怒而转向悲苦。他马上就要溺死，淹没在那种焦虑中。

“维吉尔……”但丁说，声音疲惫，像是很远很久以前传来的一个阴影。“你睡不着吗。”  
“我醒着。”维吉尔说，嗓子发干，充满血腥味儿。如果一开始死了就好。他突然在黑暗中看到那样的几个字，像是被半空中伸出的手写在虚空里一样。……不，我不能死。他又笃定地想。他原来真的未曾畏惧过死亡，他只是畏惧无法活下去。在与死亡这种东西搏斗了大半辈子以后，他才发现自己从来没有真的面对过它，也没有真正面对过活着这件事。轮番击打他的有伤害，挫折和失败，他难道就不会碎裂吗？  
“来吧。”但丁似乎明白他在想什么，他模糊嘶哑的声音在维吉尔耳边回荡，向他敞开双臂。

维吉尔觉得自己几乎双眼盲目，在黑暗中仿佛普通人类般什么都看不见。他循着声音摸到了那双手，掌心还有一层薄汗，摸上去有些发凉，像是夏日里在触摸石膏像。床在他们的体重下吱呀作响，危险地悲鸣着。这都像是一场梦境，一场马上就会醒过来的梦，而梦的背后是一片黑暗，曾经让他坠落下去的危险的深渊。如果这是电影，剧本写得好些，那么他可能就永远无法从那银幕前迈开步子。

他什么都看不到，也说不出话来。这感觉就像很久以前，很久以前他深陷噩梦的时候一样。他在床上拖动自己沉重而湿透的身躯，抱住了他的胞弟。他感到但丁的嘴唇贴在他的头发上，梦呓般蠕动着，而手指放在他的手中微微颤抖。但丁似乎就要完全融化，完全破碎，然后流淌成一片寂静而深沉的海水，其中有盐，有苦痛，也有名为美梦的东西；那像是温热的水，随着他的心跳摇荡出波纹，偶尔溅出一两滴——钻到维吉尔的眼睑下，像是和他共享的梦。

维吉尔感觉但丁的睡眠在牵扯他，于是他放开手，任由自己沉下去。

注解：  
1.鲜花会生锈，盐巴会腐烂：《霍乱时期的爱情》  
2.部分灵感来自《电锯人》

**Author's Note:**

> 无论走到哪里，都应该记住，过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有尽头的路，一切以往的春天都不复存在，就连那最坚韧而又狂乱的爱情归根结底也不过是一种转瞬即逝的现实。——《百年孤独》


End file.
